bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Bee Swarm Hunger Game Part 3
Hello. This is the BSS Hunger Game part 3, the sequel of BSS Hunger game part 2 which is a successor of BSS Hunger Game part 1. Like the first 2 series. This one will simply follow the same rules. Battle to the end. The last 3 surviving win. And this is purely entertainment purpose. Part 1: https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Welovebeeswarm/BSS_Hunger_Game_lol Part 2: https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Welovebeeswarm/BSS_Hunger_Game_(Part_2!). 'Everyone is here (the contestants)' 1 Basic Bee 2 Bomber Bee ' 3 '''Brave Bee ' 4 'Bumble Bee ' 5 'Cool Bee ' 6 '''Hasty Bee 7 Looker Bee ' 8 '''Rad Bee ' 9 'Rascal Bee ' 10 'Stubborn Bee ' 11 'Bubble Bee ' 12 'Bucko Bee ' 13 'Commander Bee ' 14 'Demo Bee ' 15 'Exhausted Bee ' 16 'Honey Bee ' 17 'Fire Bee ' 18 'Frosty Bee ' 19 'Rage Bee ' 20 'Riley Bee ' 21 'Shocked Bee ' 22 '''Baby Bee 23 Carpenter Bee ' 24 '''Demon Bee ' 25 'Diamond Bee ' 26 'Lion Bee ' 27 '''Music Bee 28 Ninja Bee ' 29 '''Shy Bee ' 30 'Bear Bee ' 31 'Cobalt Bee ' 32 'Crimson Bee ' 33 '''Festive Bee 34 Photon Bee ' 35 '''Puppy Bee ' 36 'Gummy Bee ' 37 'Tabby Bee ' 38 'Vicious Bee ' 39 'Windy Bee ' 40 'Ladybug ' 41 'Rhino Beetle ' 42 'Spider ' 43 'Mantis ' 44 '''Scorpion 45 Werewolf 46 Cave Monster 47 King Beetle 48 Tunnel Bear 49 Stump Snail 50 Stick Bug 51 Ant 52 Fire Ant 53 Flying Ant 54 Army Ant 55 Giant Ant 56 Stick Nymph 57 Onett 58 Black Bear 59 Mother Bear 60 Brown Bear 61 Panda Bear 62 Science Bear 63 Polar Bear 64 Cub Buddy 65 Gifted Riley Bee 66 Gifted Bucko Bee 67 Sun Bear 68 Gummy Bear 69 Bee Bear 'New Characters' 70 Coconut Crab 71 Spirit Bear 72 Noob Bear 73 Pro Bear 74 Top Bear 75 Aphid 76 Armored Aphid 77 Rage Aphid 78 Diamond Aphid 79 Bubble Bee Man 80 Firefly 81 Bean Bug 82 Frog 83 Vector Bee 84 Tadpole Bee 85 Spicy Bee 'Some random but very important stuff before the game begin' During the time between Part 2 and Part 3. A monument called "Wind Shrine" appeared out of nowhere, right on the cliff inside the Windy Gate. The shrine soon got destroyed to make room for the Hakurei Shrine where Reimu Hakurei currently resides. As for now, the shrine got no donations. That's all. ''Begin the game'' Day 1 Right when the bees, bears, mobs, other random NPCs gathering at the campfire. A coconut got thrown into the sky, implying that the game has begun. The coconut soon fell on Bear Bee's head. Killing it instantly. Spirit Bear and Windy Bee got exterminated by Reimu for being a Wind Shrine supporter. Spicy Bee and Tadpole Bee got food from nowhere. Cave Monster got medical supplies from nowhere. Mother Bear donated tickets to the Hakurei Shrine. Music Bee donated Demon Bee to the Hakurei Shrine, Demon Bee got shredded into pieces. Aphid, Armored Aphid and Festive Bee split up to find resources. Tabby Bee, Looker Bee, Hasty Bee, Gummy Bee, Lion Bee, Noob Bear and Firefly decided to raid Puppy Bee's tent. Riley Bee flipped Bucko Bee's tent upside down. Crimson Bee won the lottery. Sun Bear, Gummy Bear and Bee Bear tracked down and killed Panda Bear. Tunnel Bear got drinks from nowhere. Shy Bee saw smoke rising in the distance but decided to not investigate. Black Bear opened a party but only Stick Bug came. Vicious Bee went rogue and killed Fire Ant. Frog and Bean Bug are fighting each other for resources, both of them fell off a cliff and died. Flying Ant, Army Ant, Giant Ant tracked down and killed Cobalt Bee. Bubble Bee Man got exterminated by Reimu for giving Scooper-like rewards. Stump Snail found a vending machine. Ladybug and Rhino Beetle hunt for survivors. Ninja Bee raid Spider's tent. Rage Aphid donated money to the Hakurei Shrine. Science Bear, Basic Bee and Cub Buddy formed an alliance. Diamond Bee killed Diamond Aphid for impersonating. Pro Bear got lost in a maze. Jealous of Commander Bee's popularity, Frosty Bee bashed Commander Bee's head into a rock. Fire Bee and Bubble Bee got into a fight, Fire Bee won and killed Bubble Bee. Basic Bee, Bomber Bee, Cool Bee, Rad Bee split up to find resources. Rascal Bee got food from nowhere. Pro Bear got explosives from nowhere. Vector Bee stole Top Bear's foods. Stick Nymph tried to sleep through the day. Werewolf, Mantis and Scorpion received medical supplies from nowhere. Onett and Brown Bear formed an alliance. Ant donated Demo Bee to the Hakurei Shrine, Demo Bee glows then evaporates away. Brave Bee, Bumble Bee and Rage Bee tried to steal the donation box from the Hakurei Shrine but got exterminated by Reimu afterwards. Photon Bee got drinks from nowhere. Shocked Bee and Baby Bee practiced archery. Carpenter Bee gave Stubborn Bee a pie. Honey Bee and Exhausted Bee listened to some 2hu music. King Beetle won the lottery. Gifted Riley Bee and Gifted Bucko Bee are fighting each other. Coconut Crab climbed on a tree and rest. Night 1 Category:Blog posts